star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures
Creating a Non-Sentient Creature is pretty easy. They follow all the basic rules for creating an NPC. The most difficult part might be assigning a challenge rating to the creatures. The following Non-Sentient Classes are placed here to help you determine what a creature’s potential Challenge Rating is. Included below will be a number of pre-generated creatures based on ones from the Star Wars universe. In addition, you can use many of the statistics provided with the Druid Class in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook or the various Bestiaries for companion creatures to help you create Non-Sentient creatures. Simply use the statistics provided, or make up your own! These creatures don’t gain natural armor, however. Instead, simply give the creature Damage Reduction x/- equal to ½ their natural armor bonus (rounded down, minimum 0). Whenever a creature reaches the level indicated, their stats advance to the next tier in their entry. For example, if you were to build a wolf (or wolf-like creature using their stats) as a 7th level predator, you would create stats for this creature based on its advanced statistics. You can create a creature of a different size by adding the Giant Creature or Young Creature simple templates. Lastly, you can build creatures completely from scratch; don’t feel beholden to using the provided material. Seek out creature stats in other sources, if you desire. Like all characters, non-sentient creatures continue to gain increases to their ability scores based upon their number of hit dice (at 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter). = Sentience, Non-Sentience, or Semi-Sentient? = In the Galaxy, sentient is a term used to describe an organic species that has the capacity to think intelligently. It was commonly determined by the being’s ability to reason, speak, and ability to manipulate tools. Creatures that lacked one these abilities were classified as non-sentient. There is a third category, however, that have some of the qualities of sentience and those beings are known as Semi-Sentient. Droids, despite not being technically alive to begin with, were regarded as sentient in most cases and semi-sentient in others. Semi-Sentient creatures can use either the rules for a regular class (non-heroic or heroic) or a non-sentient class instead of only using a non-sentient class like non-sentient creatures. They can have an intelligence higher than 2, but not higher than 7. Examples of semi-sentient creatures include the Arkanian Dragon, the Wampa, and the Rancor. They cannot speak or understand languages without putting a rank into the Linguistics skill, in which case they gain the ability to understand but not speak a given language. Many semi-sentient creatures learn to use hand signs, and many of them can use and manipulate tools in certain contexts. They have no weapon or armor proficiencies, except with their natural weapons, but are not prohibited from later selecting a weapon or armor proficiency as a feat later. Additionally, the Star Wars galaxy has vermin-minded creatures. These creatures are effectively mindless, acting on instinct alone. Star Wars usage of the term sentience is different than the real-world usage. If you wish to understand more about sentience, there are many sources at your local library or online that can help you and they won’t be detailed here. = Non-Sentient Classes = Below are the statistics of the Non-Sentient Classes. Herd Animal A Herd Animal is a class used to represent domesticated livestock, prey animals, and other ponderous animals which are rarely a threat. Examples of typical herd animals include the Nerf, Eopies, Equus, and Dewbacks. · D6 Hit Die · +0 Class Defense Bonus · Base Attack Bonus equal to ½ total Hit Dice (slow progression) · Good Reflex, medium Will saves. · Skill Points equal to 2 + Int modifier (minimum 1) per Hit Die. A Herd Animal has no class skills, but can still purchase 1 rank for 1 skill point as usual. Non-Sentient Herd Animals can only put ranks in Acrobatics, Athletics, Endurance, Climb, Fly, and Perception. Traits: A Herd Animal possess the following traits (unless otherwise noted in a creature’s entry). · Intelligence score of 1 or 2 (no creature with an intelligence score of 3 or higher can be a herd animal). · Reward: None · Proficient with its natural weapons only. A non-combative herbivore treats its natural weapons as secondary attacks. Such attacks are made with a -5 penalty on the creature’s attack rolls, and the herd animal receives only ½ it’s strength modifier as a damage adjustment. · Proficient with no armor unless trained for war. · Herd Animals breathe, eat, and sleep. Predator A predator is a Non-Sentient class meant to represent very dangerous creatures. Examples of predators include Acklays, Wampas, and Rancors. · D10 Hit Die · +3 Class Defense Bonus · Base Attack Bonus equal to total Hit Dice (fast progression). · Good Fortitude, medium Reflex saves. · Skill points equal to 2 + Int modifier (minimum 1) per Hit Die. The following are class skills for a predator: Acrobatics, Athletics, Escape Artist, Endurance, Fly, Intimidate, Perception, Sealth, Survival. Traits: A predator possess the following traits (unless otherwise noted in a creature’s entry). · Intelligence score of 1 or 2. There are semi-sentient predators. · Hit Points: A Predator gains a bonus on hit points equal to ½ its constitution score (rounded down) at 1st level. · Reward: None, unless indicated otherwise. · Proficient with its natural weapons only. · Proficient with no armor unless trained for war. · Predators breathe, eat, and sleep. Beast The Beast is a non-sentient class meant to fill a role in the middle of the food chain. Examples include the Opee Sea Killer (the big goober fish of ep 1), womp rats, and mynocks. · D8 Hit Die · +2 class Defense bonus · Base Attack Bonus equal to ¾ total Hit Dice (medium progression). · Good Reflex and medium Fortitude saves. · Skill points equal to 2 + Int modifier (minimum 1) per Hit Die. The following are class skills for a Beast. Acrobatics, Athletics, Escape Artist, Endurance, Fly, Intimidate, Perception, Stealth, and Survival. Traits: A beast possess the following traits (unless otherwise noted in a creature’s entry). · Intelligence score of 1 or 2. There are semi-sentient beasts. · Reward: None · Proficient with its natural weapons only. · Proficient with no armor unless trained for war. · Predators breath, eat, and sleep. Creatures Below are a selection of example creatures for use with the above classes. Acklay Starting Statistics: Size Large; Speed 40-ft.; Damage Reduction 4/-; Attack Bite (1d8), 2 Claws (1d6); Ability Scores Str 19, Dex 10, Con 20, Int 2, Wis 10, Cha 12; Special Qualities Low-Light Vision, Scent; 7th-Level Advancement: Size Huge; Damage Reduction Equal to ½ HD +4; Attack Bite (2d6), 2 Claws (1d8); Ability Scores Str +8, Dex -2, Con +4 Bonegnawer or Skreev Use the stats for the Roc found in the Bestiary. Eopie Use the stats for the Camel found under the Druid in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook. Mynock Starting Statistics: Size Small; Speed 5-ft, Fly 40-ft (poor); Damage Reduction 2/-; Attack Bite (1d4); Ability Scores Str 8, Dex 12, Con 11, Int 2, Wis 6, Cha 4; Special Qualities Low-Light Vision, Blindsight 60-ft, Immune to Radiation 7th-level Advancement: Size Medium; Speed Fly 80-ft (poor); Damage Reduction 6/-; Attack Bite 1d6; Ability Scores Str +2, Dex -2, Con +2, Wis +2 Nerf Use the Stats for Auroch found in the Bestiary. Nexu Use the Stats for Cat, Big described under the Druid in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook. Ophidian Use the stats for either kind of snake under the Druid in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook. Reek Starting Statistics: Size Large; Speed 30-ft; Damage Reduction 4/-; Attack Gore (2d6); Ability Scores Str 18, Dex 11, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 7; Special Qualities Low-Light Vision, Scent, Powerful Charge 7th-level Advancement: Size Huge; Damage Reduction equal to ½ HD +4; Attack Gore (2d8); Ability Scores Str +8, Dex -2, Con +4 Rancor Starting Statistics: Size Large; Speed 40-ft; Damage Reduction 4/-; Attack Bite (1d8), 2 Claws (1d6); Ability Scores Str 23, Dex 11, Con 17, Int 4, Wis 15, Cha 10; Special Qualities Low-Light Vision, Scent, Grab, Semi-Sentient 7th-level Advancement: Size Huge; Damage Reduction equal to ½ HD +4; Attack Bite (2d6), 2 Claws (1d8); Ability Scores Str +8, Dex -2, Con +4; Special Attacks Swallow Whole, Fast Healing 2, Frightful Presence (30-ft) Tauntaun or Kybuck or Equus Use the Stats for Horse. For the Tauntaun or Kybuck, replace the hoof attack with a claw attack. Wampa Use the Stats for Ape described under the Druid in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook, except increase its intelligence to 6 and add Semi-Sentient to its Special Qualities. Womp Rat Use the Stats for Dire Rat found in the Bestiary.